


Last First Kiss

by Mari_Marie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Artist Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Baker Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Because it's destiny, But Joe handles it, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nicky & Nile are roommates, Nicky has anxiety, Nicky has asthma, Nicky is physically harassed, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Protective Nile Freeman, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie
Summary: “It’s okay,” Joe soothes even as his own breathing becomes shallow with panic. “Where’s your inhaler?” Nile never lets him leave the house without it. “Nicky. Where’s your inhaler?”
Relationships: Background Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 353





	Last First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a brief scene toward the end where a guy gets aggressive with Nicky in a bar. Joe puts an end to that, but if you want to skip it, stop reading at, “Ready to go?” then pick up again at, “Are you okay?”

“You love me, right? I’m your favorite roommate?”

Since Nile is his only roommate, she’s his favorite by default. And yes, Nicky loves her but –

“What do you want?”

She smiles at his suspicious tone. They know each other too well.

“Nile.”

“Oh, nothing,” she replies, theatrically nonchalant. “Just…” She bats her eyes as she leans against the kitchen counter, watching him mix another batch of batter. “Come out with me tonight.”

Nicky snorts at the absurdity. Has she _seen_ his list of orders?

“I have,” Nile answers as if he had spoken the question aloud. “And you and I both know they’re all completed – boxed and ready to ship – except for this.” She nods at the batter he’s scraping from the mixer bowl into one of the sheet pans. “And you closed your shop until after the holidays, so…”

So, Nicky has no excuses. That’s the implication. He sighs.

“Please? It’ll be fun.”

_Doubtful_ , he thinks since his idea of fun is curling up with a good book at home alone. Just the thought of going out makes him anxious. An unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people and forced conversation. It’s a panic attack trifecta, and his hand begins to shake as he imagines the different awkward scenarios.

“Nicky.” Nile’s hand covers his. “Look at me.”

He does.

“What would Copley say?”

Nicky groans at the mention of his therapist.

“He would say you need to live…”

“Outside my comfort zone,” Nicky finishes, and he really, _really_ regrets ever sharing that with her since it instantly became their family motto.

“Yes! Live outside your comfort zone.” Nile pauses, her hand still covering his. “What happened the last time you did that?”

Nicky gives her a rueful smile, aware of what she’s doing. “I opened the bakery.”

“Yeah,” Nile agrees. “You opened the bakery. A kick-ass bakery.”

It’s one of the top sellers on Etsy since it started accepting orders less than a year ago. People spend months on the waitlist. Orders are shipped internationally.

“And then what happened before that?” Nile points to herself with both hands as if Nicky needs the hint. “This girl showed up. Right?”

He nods, remembering how terrified he had been to post the ad for a roommate. But when he had met Nile, he had liked her right away. Had felt inspired by her energy and spunk. She was as extroverted as he was introverted, and he could tell even during their first meeting how much they balanced each other. Seemingly overnight, Nile became the little sister he never knew he needed. She’s his cheerleader and his ass kicker and everything in between. Over the past two years, they’ve faced life together and never looked back.

Nicky sighs again as he spreads the batter from edge to edge, then taps the pan on the counter to level it out. “Where are we going?”

Nile beams at him. “You’ll see. You’re gonna love it.”

*****

Nicky does not love it. He doesn’t even _like_ it. It’s too noisy, too crowded, and his canvas looks like a blindfolded kindergartener painted it with their feet. He doesn’t even remember what it’s supposed to look like. Sunflowers maybe? He sighs and glances around, trying to gauge how embarrassed he should be.

Answer: pretty damn embarrassed.

Nile’s canvas – and those of her graphic design coworkers – look like they could be featured in a gallery. Their fields of sunflowers are captured in the perfect mix of colors and shading while Nicky’s looks like dirty ice cream melted in a big blob.

“Oh, Nicky.” Nile stands beside him, trying not to laugh. “That’s, um…”

“Original.”

Nicky feels his cheeks flush at the sound of their instructor’s voice behind him. Their _hot_ instructor with brown eyes and curls for days and a voice as smooth as whiskey.

“I like what you did here,” the instructor continues, pointing over Nicky’s shoulder. “The way you blended the colors. Very abstract.”

Nile snorts at the compliment. “You must work on tips.”

The instructor laughs at the same time Nicky summons enough courage to turn around, and the combination of that sound and that smile almost knock him off the stool.

“I do accept tips,” he confirms. “But I also appreciate originality.” He holds Nicky’s gaze. “Hi. I’m Joe.”

Nile arches an eyebrow at the distinct shift in tone. Joe isn’t just complimenting Nicky; he’s flirting. Nicky realizes it, too, judging by his speechless stare. She nudges him, hoping he remembers his own name.

“I…” Nicky swallows. His throat is so dry he can hardly talk. “I’m Nicolo.” He shakes his head. “I mean, Nicky.” He shrugs. “I’m both. Whichever you want to call me. Some people call me Nico but not really. Unless you want to call me that, then that’s fine.”

Joe nods and smiles even wider, charmed by Nicky’s clumsy rambling. God, he’s adorable. He wants to call him _mine_. “I noticed you when you came in,” he says instead, which is a colossal understatement. It’s a miracle he was able to teach anybody anything tonight. All their canvases should look like Nicky’s unique interpretation since he stumbled over his words and forgot the sequence of steps more than once. He always thought he could lead this class in his sleep, but this tall stranger with pale eyes obliterated that theory the second he walked in.

“I noticed you, too,” Nicky replies, wishing he were better at this. His chest tightens with anxiety, and although he has his inhaler, he would rather die than use it in this moment. He wipes his sweaty palms over his thighs, trying to calm his racing heart. Trying to resist the impulse to flee.

Nile notices and props her elbow on his shoulder, casual and unassuming as she literally grounds him.

“So, ah…” Joe rubs the back of his neck, surprised by how self-conscious and shy he suddenly feels. He laughs at himself. “Are you busy later?”

Nile bites her lip to stop herself from squealing.

Nicky just blinks at him.

“After this, I mean?”

“Um, no?” Nicky cringes as soon as he says it. Why did his answer sound like a question? Why is a guy like Joe even talking to him? He sounds like an idiot! “Are…” He clears his throat and reminds himself he will not die from this encounter. “Are you? Busy, I mean?”

It’s like Nile is watching two middle schoolers try to figure out how to ask each other to dance.

“Actually, I am.”

She frowns at Joe’s response because what the fuck? If he’s busy, then why does it sound like he’s asking Nicky out?

“Oh.” Nicky nods, hoping he doesn’t look as disappointed as he feels. He should be accustomed to humiliation at this point in his romantic career, but it still stings every time. He sighs and shifts to stand. Nile lets him. “Well, um…” 

“Wait,” Joe says, holding out his hand to stop Nicky from moving past him. “That didn’t come out right.”

“No shit,” Nile snaps, having zero tolerance for good-looking guys playing fucked-up games. Not with her or her Nicky. “Maybe you should try again.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Joe offers a smile, hoping he hasn’t already ruined his chances. “I’m usually better at this, but I guess you’re making me nervous.”

His honesty is refreshing, and Nicky can’t help the answering smile twitching his lips as the tightness in his chest loosens. Joe seems warm and genuine. His presence comforting and familiar. They just met, but Nicky feels like he’s known this man for a lifetime and wonders if this is what love at first sight feels like. The possibility is as exciting as it is terrifying.

“Listen,” Joe is saying when Nicky tunes back in. “I _am_ busy tonight, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me?”

“Join you where?”

Nicky glances at Nile, amused when she sounds like a protective parent double-checking her child’s plans before granting permission.

Joe looks amused as well. “A place across town called Battle Axe. It’s an ax throwing place.” He shrugs. “Sounds weird, but it’s cool.”

Nile nods. “Yeah. I’ve heard of it.”

“You can join us, too, if you want.”

Nile nods again. If Nicky’s going, she’s going. Her _and_ her pepper spray because while Joe seems nice, they don’t know him. Better safe than sorry and all that. She returns her attention to Nicky, waiting for him to decide. If he wants to go, she’s down, but she won’t sway him either way. It’s his choice.

*****

Nicky shocks them both by accepting Joe’s invitation, though his minor freak out one block from their destination isn’t shocking at all.

“Hey. Breathe,” Nile tells him, her sharp tone in contrast to her worried expression as she rubs his back. “Where’s your inhaler?”

Nicky pulls it from his hoodie’s kangaroo pocket, but it’s Nile who uncaps it, primes it, and shoves it in Nicky’s mouth. Nicky takes over from there, exhaling, then inhaling and holding his breath. He closes his eyes as he waits for the medication to work, feeling Nile’s hand continue to rub between his shoulders. He knows she’s keeping one eye on him and the other on their surroundings.

“There,” she says when he opens his eyes and breathes without wheezing. “Better?”

Nicky nods as he holds her gaze. “Was this a bad idea?”

“No. Bringing your inhaler is _always_ a good idea.”

Nicky scowls, appreciating her attempt to deflect but – “Nile.”

“Nicky.” She smiles. “Or should I call you Nico?” He pulls a face at her teasing as she takes the inhaler and recaps it before stashing it back in the front pocket of his hoodie. “Seriously, though. I’m proud of you. I know shit like this stresses you out, but this is a big step.”

“Maybe too big,” Nicky admits, second-guessing everything. “I don’t even know him.”

“No,” Nile replies. “But there was a time when you didn’t know me, either. And look how we turned out.” She winks. “The only thing that matters right now is if you like him. Do you like him?”

Nicky’s answer is immediate. “Yes.”

“Do you _like_ like him?”

Nicky rolls his eyes, giving her a playful shove.

Nile laughs because she already knows the answer; it’s the same as the first. She links her arm with his. “Come on. Let’s get this party started.”

*****

The party is well underway when they arrive. There’s music and drinking mixed with laughter and cheering and the distinct _thunk_ of axes sinking into their targets. It’s overwhelming on every level, and Nicky considers bolting the second they step through the door.

Nile tightens her grip around his elbow and waves at Joe as he spots them. “Here he comes. Remember: just breathe.”

It’s easier said than done when Nicky feels like throwing up, but he manages to smile when Joe approaches.

“Hey! You made it.”

Nicky nods, unable to speak. How is it possible for Joe to look even hotter than he did at the studio? Maybe it’s because he changed shirts. Or maybe it’s because he’s wearing a leather jacket. Or maybe it’s the combination, plus those curls and those eyes and that thousand-watt smile shining directly at him.

Joe frowns at his silence. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Nicky says, wondering if it’s the _Albuterol_ making him feel shaky or the anxiety coursing through his system. It’s likely both. He feels Nile squeeze his arm and forces himself to smile again.

Joe smiles back and reaches for his hand. 

Nile follows as they make their way to the back corner. The small group surrounding the table is rowdy and loud as they throw money in a pile, betting on the accuracy of each other’s aim.

A woman with short dark hair zeroes in on Nicky. “Is this him?”

Nicky pales under her intense stare.

Joe just laughs as everyone turns to look at the guy he hasn’t shut up about since he arrived earlier. “This is him. This is Nicky. Nicky, this is Andy.” Joe’s gaze moves down the line. “And this is Lykon. And Booker. And Quynh is usually with us, but she had to work so…” He shrugs. “You’ll meet her later. We’re roommates.”

Nicky’s brain short-circuits at that. Is Joe implying he’ll meet the roommate later because he intends for this – whatever this is – to develop beyond tonight? Or is the implication that Nicky will meet Joe’s roommate because Joe thinks Nicky will eventually end up at his place? Does Joe think Nicky will end up in his bed as well?

“I’m Nile,” Nile tells them when it’s clear Nicky isn’t going to introduce her. She says it to the group, but her focus is on the one Joe called Booker because _hello_. He’s hot in a scruffy, unexpected way, and he’s not wearing a wedding band, so the night may have just gotten a lot more interesting. She smiles. “I’m Nicky’s roommate.”

Nicky flinches as she digs her fingers into his arm, blinking as he realizes everyone is staring at him. “Yeah. She’s my roommate.” He offers his own smile, hoping it will cover how ridiculous he sounds. If the floor opened and swallowed him now, he would count it as a blessing.

Andy snorts and glances at Joe. She had planned to give this new guy a hard time, but she doesn’t have the heart. He’s having a hard enough time by himself. He’s adorable and endearing in his awkwardness, though, and she likes him more than she expected.

“I’m next,” she announces, saving Nicky from further embarrassment as she attracts the group’s attention. She crosses to the line and hurls her ax toward the target, grinning when it lands dead center.

“Wow.”

Joe smiles at Nicky’s amazement. “I know. She kicks our asses every time we come here.” He tilts his head toward the other axes lining the wall. “Want to give it a try?”

Nicky’s instinct is to refuse anything new, but the idea of slinging an ax is oddly appealing.

“I can teach you,” Joe says.

And that does it. Nicky is sold. He nods before he can change his mind and casts a backwards glance at Nile as Joe pulls him away from her side. She flashes a subtle thumbs up, then directs her attention to Booker as he approaches.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she replies. She _really_ likes his vibe, but she needs to fact-check something before this goes any further; she learned her lesson that one time she didn’t ask. “Are you married?”

Booker chuckles. “Not anymore.” He holds up his left hand as proof, even though he saw her scoping out his status a few seconds ago. “Are you?”

“Not yet.”

Booker chuckles again as he leads the way to the bar.

The night only gets better from there.

*****

It’s almost 2am when they leave.

From the time Nicky arrived, Joe had showered him with his undivided attention and had watched him blossom. His nervous energy fading, his barely-there smiles becoming more frequent. He had even laughed at one point and had turned out to be surprisingly good – and accurate – at throwing an ax. When Andy had called him a natural, Joe knew Nicky had earned not only her approval but everyone else’s as well. Nicky had blushed at the compliment, and Joe still doesn’t know how he resisted the urge to kiss him in that moment.

“I had a great time,” he tells Nicky now, their fingers loosely intertwined, bodies turned toward each other.

“Me, too,” Nicky says, aware of a similar scene unfolding between Nile and Booker a short distance down the sidewalk. The distinct sense of an impending kiss lingers in the air, and Nicky wonders if he’ll survive it. He ducks his head as Joe continues to stare at him but doesn’t object when Joe nudges his chin back up, cupping his face. 

“Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.”

“You’re not,” Nicky assures, surprised by his boldness. His chest aches from how fast his heart is beating. His lungs burn from a lack of oxygen. He’s not sure if he’s holding his breath or if he’s forgotten how to breathe. Maybe both. Either way, he feels like he’s existing in slow motion as Joe leans forward, narrowing the space between them. He closes his eyes and waits – either to die or to be kissed.

The kiss happens first. It’s gentle and chaste, but it ignites a love so overwhelming Nicky isn’t sure how he remains on his feet. He sags into Joe’s embrace and misses the moist heat of his mouth as soon as he pulls away.

_Again_ , Nicky thinks. _Again, again, again_. He bites his lip to prevent himself from blurting out the chant.

Joe smiles as he rubs their noses together; the intimate gesture feeling more familiar than it should between two strangers. “I don’t know about you,” he murmurs. “But I think that was my last first kiss.”

Nicky couldn’t agree more.

*****

Nile drops by the studio the next day during her lunch break and asks for Joe. She doesn’t have an appointment – didn’t know she needed one – and wonders if the receptionist is really checking with him when she leaves her desk or if it’s all just for show. She receives her answer when the woman returns with Joe.

“Nile! What a pleasant surprise!”

Nile hasn’t known him long enough to gauge the truth of that statement, but he’s smiling at her. Too bad she can’t smile back.

“What brings you by? Is Nicky okay?”

She knows he and Nicky have been texting nonstop like lovestruck teenagers since they woke up this morning, but it’s still sweet of him to check. “Yeah. He’s fine. I just…need to talk with you.”

Joe’s smile fades, wary of how serious she sounds. “Okay.” He glances at the receptionist pretending not to listen to them. “Let’s go to my office.”

Nile nods and follows, wondering if Joe painted all the artwork hanging in the hallway. Whoever did is remarkably talented.

“Here we are,” he announces, ushering her into a chaotic mess; the kind of clutter only an artist can appreciate.

She glances at the canvases in various stages of completion, at the paints and pencils and nubs of charcoal scattered on the table, at the sketchbook open on his desk. The image is upside down from this angle, but it bears a striking resemblance to her roommate. She glances at him.

Joe holds her gaze, waiting.

“Listen…” Nile begins. “You seem like a nice guy.”

Joe arches an eyebrow. “Thank you?”

“I just need to make sure you _are_ a nice guy,” she continues. “Not one of those guys who plays nice in the beginning, then turns into an asshole later.”

Joe blinks at her, his expression difficult to read. “I feel like there’s a story here.”

There is, but it’s not Nile’s to tell. 

Joe nods, understanding what isn’t said even if it sets him on edge. What the hell happened? Did someone hurt Nicky? If so, he’ll need names and addresses of everyone involved. Photos would also be helpful along with a detailed list of their daily schedules. Payback’s a bitch but only if it’s planned and executed properly.

Nile ghosts a smile at Joe’s pissed scowl, pleased that he appears to share her protective tendencies when it comes to her roommate. She would be more pleased if he settled her internal debate. Her lunch hour is almost over. “Are you an asshole or not?”

Joe chuckles at the blunt but fair question. “Well…” He sits behind his desk. “I’m not sure how self-aware most assholes are, but I don’t consider myself one.”

“Do other people?”

Joe cringes. “I hope not.”

Nile nods, remembering how Joe’s friends had interacted with him last night; how _he_ had interacted with them and everyone else – her coworkers, the bar staff, Nicky. Joe was open and friendly with all of them, but he was especially attentive and patient with Nicky. By the end of the night, Nicky was calm and relaxed. The only other person who has that effect on him is her, so this _must_ be right.

“It’s like destiny,” Nicky had told her that morning, and although she had rolled her eyes, she’s starting to agree.

Nile sighs. “He likes you. A lot.” She’s tempted to use the other L-word but doesn’t want to put words in Nicky’s mouth. She knows that’s what this is, though. 

Joe does, too. “The feeling is mutual,” he assures, beaming at her. “Nicky is my moon when I’m lost in darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold and – ”

“Okay. I got it,” she interrupts, resisting the urge to groan as it turns out Joe is an artist _and_ a poet. Great. “You two are gonna make all of us sick, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Nile huffs a laugh. She’s looking forward to it. Nicky deserves to be happy, deserves to be with someone who will cherish and love him. “Just…” She stares at Joe, making sure he understands the importance of what she’s about to say. “Promise me you’ll take care of him.”

“I promise,” Joe tells her, knowing it will be the easiest one he’s ever kept. “Nicky means more to me than you can dream.”

“You haven’t even known him 24 hours.”

Joe shrugs, unable to explain it.

Nile huffs another laugh as she turns to leave. “Oh. One more thing…” She pauses in the doorway. “Is Booker an asshole?”

“Depends on who you ask,” Joe replies, his honesty tinged with amusement. “But from what I’ve seen, I think you can handle him.”

Nile winks. Damn right she can.

*****

“I can pick out my own clothes.”

“That’s debatable,” Nile answers, sorting through Nicky’s shirts. “I mean…how did _this_ tragedy even make it inside this house?” She shudders at the crime against fashion living under the same roof and keeps going, the plastic racks clicking together. “Where’s he taking you anyway?”

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t ask?”

“No. It doesn’t matter as long as we’re together.”

Nile fakes a gag, complete with realistic sound effects.

Nicky rewards her performance with a smile even though he’s used to it by now. What he’s _not_ used to is how Joe makes him feel warm and safe when he holds him. Flushed and dizzy when he kisses him. Meant to be when their fingers slot together like puzzle pieces.

“You’re doing it again.”

Nicky blinks. “Doing what?”

Nile just hums because he knows exactly what he was doing.

Nicky sighs and flops back on the bed as she continues to search through his closet. “Are you going out with Booker tonight?”

Nile scoffs at the question. She’s breathing, isn’t she? “You know I am.”

“Where’s he taking you?”

“To second base if he’s lucky. Maybe third.” Nile laughs as she dodges the pillow Nicky tosses in her direction. “Hey. You asked…” 

“I wish I hadn’t.”

*****

The hour it took for Nile to choose Nicky’s outfit plus the half hour it took for her to style his hair is worth it for the look on Joe’s face when Nicky opens the door.

“Ta-da!” Nile announces, jazz hands in full effect as she reveals her best makeover yet.

Joe chuckles at the dramatic presentation. “Very nice,” he says, praising both Nile’s stylist abilities and the sight before him. Nicky is usually adorably casual in his jeans/t-shirt/hoodie ensemble, but this is a whole new level of hot.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Joe confirms, wondering how Nicky could doubt it. His growl is playful, possessive, and sexy all at once as he pulls him close. “You look good enough to eat.”

Nicky blushes at the suggestive tone in those whispered words.

“Alright, you two.” Nile sounds like an exasperated parent. “Have a good time. Be safe. And remember curfew.”

Joe chuckles again as Nicky rolls his eyes. “I promise I’ll take care of your son, Ms. Freeman.”

“You better,” Nile warns, only half joking. Over the past several weeks, Joe has earned her trust, but she will still fuck him up if he hurts Nicky.

*****

After dinner, they end up at an art gallery because of course they do. Joe can’t walk by one without ducking inside “just for a minute” to check out the featured works. Tonight’s exhibit has everything – oils, watercolors, mixed media, sculptures. It’s a feast for the eyes, and Nicky doesn’t mind when their brief visit turns into a two-hour narrated stroll through the hallways. He loves Joe’s passion when he talks about art. He loves how Joe waxes poetic about different techniques, how he can identify a fellow artist’s work by brushstrokes alone. He loves how smart Joe is, how animated he becomes when a particular piece excites him. He loves…Joe.

“Habibi?”

Nicky blinks. The term of endearment is new to their relationship, and he loves _that_ , too. “Hmm?”

“Did I lose you?”

“No. Never,” Nicky assures, squeezing Joe’s hand. “I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“You.”

Joe smiles, pulling Nicky closer. “What about me?”

Nicky glances around, shy with affection in a public place.

Joe kisses him anyway.

*****

The night ends at a bar – not for the alcohol but the music.

“He paints better than he sings,” Joe confides, cringing when his colleague’s voice cracks on a note too high for his range. “Let’s go.”

“We just got here.”

“You want to stay?”

Nicky shrugs. “He’s not _that_ bad. And you’re here to show your support, right? What will he think if you leave now? How will that make him feel?”

Joe stares at Nicky as he talks, mesmerized by how the stage lights reflect in his eyes. “You’re beautiful, and your heart overflows with a kindness of which this world is not worthy of.” He kisses him because he can. “We’ll stay. But I’m doing this for you, not him.”

Nicky snorts as he turns, settling against Joe; their fingers intertwining when Joe wraps his arm around his waist.

After the set, Joe introduces Nicky to his colleague.

“I feel like I already know you since Joe never shuts up about you.” The man sounds irritated but smiles when he shakes Nicky’s hand. “Nice to finally put a face with a name, though. Plus, I’ve been meaning to look you up on Etsy. My kid’s birthday is in a couple weeks, and I hear your cupcakes are the best.”

“They are,” Joe confirms before Nicky can deny it. “Everything he does is amazing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the man replies. “‘He’s all and he’s more’.”

Joe chuckles at the direct quote and shrugs when Nicky arches an eyebrow. “I may have said that a time or two.”

“He says it several times every day,” the man deadpans before breaking into a laugh. “But I’m happy for you,” he tells Joe. “Happy for you both.” He smiles at Nicky, then sighs when he realizes the next band is waiting for him to break down his gear and clear the stage. “Listen. I gotta run. But it was great to see you. Thanks for coming out. I really appreciate it.”

_Told you so_ , Nicky says with the cheeky little smile he flashes at Joe.

Joe wants to kiss it off his face and does just that.

“Joe!”

Joe beams at Nicky’s scandalized tone when he pulls away; his cheeks flushed a delicious hue of rosy pink. “Yes, habibi?”

Nicky swats his arm, though he doesn’t really mind. He’s getting used to Joe’s _very_ public displays of affection.

“I need to make a quick pitstop, then we’ll head out.”

Nicky nods as he accepts Joe’s kiss to his temple. He watches him disappear toward the bar’s restrooms and hates how immediately exposed and anxious he feels without Joe beside him. He shifts from one foot to the other.

“Ready to go?”

The answer is yes, but that’s not Joe’s voice or his hand sliding across the small of Nicky’s back. He recoils from the unfamiliar touch, speechless as he stares at the stranger eyeing him like a predator on the hunt.

“I’ve been watching you all night.”

The statement does nothing to calm Nicky’s racing heart. If this guy has been watching him, then he knows he’s with Joe. The audacity it takes to proposition one part of an obvious couple is staggering. And frightening. Whoever this is clearly doesn’t respect boundaries and probably doesn’t take no for an answer.

“Come on,” the guy says, tilting his head toward the door. “Let’s get outta here before your boyfriend comes back.”

“No,” Nicky answers, unsure how he manages to speak when he can’t breathe. He backs away as the tell-tale tightness in his chest begins to spread.

The stranger advances, grabbing his wrist and confirming Nicky’s prediction. “I don’t like that word. And I wasn’t asking.”

The change in tone is unnerving and unmistakable.

Nicky struggles against his hold, trying to twist his arm free as breathing becomes an impossible task. He knows this man is bruising his skin and doesn’t want to think about what else might happen if he passes out. He feels like a trapped animal, gasping and flailing, and wonders why no one is helping him. He lifts his leg to kick, but his assailant sees it coming.

The man makes a tsking sound, though his expression is aroused. “You like it rough, huh?” He smiles. “We can do rough.”

Nicky shakes his head, beyond words as air wheezes in and out of his lungs. He’s desperate to get away. Desperate to breathe. Desperate for Joe.

The man turns, trying to drag Nicky with him.

“Are you okay?”

Nicky’s gaze darts to the woman staring at them with concern and suspicion.

“He’ll be fine,” the man tells her, smooth and convincing. “He just gets a little unbalanced when he’s had a few too many.”

“There’s your balance, asshole,” Joe growls as he appears out of nowhere, delivering a solid punch to the man’s smug face.

The force of the blow causes him to release Nicky’s arm as he stumbles to the side. He rubs his jaw, glaring at Joe. “What the fuck is your problem, man?”

“You’re the problem,” the woman snaps. “I knew something screwy was going on here. This guy’s been with him all night, not you.” She glances at Nicky and Joe, then back to Nicky when it’s apparent he’s not doing well. “Honey. Are you okay?”

“I’ve got him.”

The woman nods at Joe’s assurance. “And I’ve got _him_ ,” she says, revealing the badge tucked inside her jacket that identifies her as part of the bar’s security team.

Joe blinks. He didn’t see that coming. He also didn’t see their evening spiraling into a dumpster fire, but here they are. He sighs and turns his full attention to Nicky, frowning when he realizes what’s happening. “It’s okay,” he soothes even as his own breathing becomes shallow with panic. “Where’s your inhaler?” Nile never lets him leave the house without it. “Nicky. Where’s your inhaler?” He usually keeps it in the front pocket of his hoodie but –

Their eyes meet as they both reach the same conclusion.

“It’s okay,” Joe repeats, hating the terror in Nicky’s expression. He guides him to sit on one of the barstools and lifts his hand, pressing it to his own chest. “I’m here. Just breathe with me. In…” He inhales slowly, deliberately. “Then out.”

Nicky leans forward, resting his forehead against Joe’s chest; his nose brushing their clasped hands. He tries to match Joe’s breaths but can’t master the rhythm. His inhalations are too short, his exhalations too long. The whole sequence is sharp and stuttered instead of smooth and natural.

“Nicolo,” Joe whispers, nuzzling into Nicky’s hair as the chaos of the bar continues around them. He cradles the back of his head. “You’re safe. Just breathe.”

Nicky closes his eyes, focusing on Joe’s heartbeat. On his steady breaths and soft words. On his calming presence and comforting touch. Within seconds, the crushing pressure of near suffocation begins to dissolve, allowing air to rush into Nicky’s starved lungs.

“Easy,” Joe murmurs at the abrupt gasp. His hand slips from Nicky’s head to his back, rubbing between his shoulders as he listens to him breathe without wheezing, without effort. He smiles. “Better?”

Nicky hums, nodding as he sits up. “Thank you.”

Joe kisses his forehead, his nose, his lips.

Nicky savors each one. “Take me home?”

“Of course.”

*****

Nile sighs as her phone vibrates across the table.

Booker groans. “Don’t they know we’re busy…”

“Guess not,” she replies, arching her back to allow him better access as she turns her head to peek at the name flashing on the screen. “Nicky?”

Booker stops mid-kiss, startled by Nile calling her roommate’s name in the middle of –

“It’s Nicky,” Nile says, almost unseating her lover as she twists to reach the phone.

“Seriously? Now?”

“We _always_ answer each other,” she informs, her tone implying the evening will end with just him and his hand if he has a problem with that.

Booker shakes his head and grabs the phone.

Nile accepts it, her whole demeanor changing as she smiles.

Booker can’t tell if the expression is meant for him or Nicky.

“Hi, sweetie. Everything okay?”

“Nile.”

“Joe?” Nile’s gaze darts to Booker. Why is Joe calling her from Nicky’s phone? And why does he have her on speaker? “What’s wrong? Where’s Nicky?”

“I’m here.”

She narrows her eyes. He sounds hoarse and exhausted. “What happened?” The silence on the other end of the line stretches for too long. “Nicky.”

Nicky sighs. “Some guy at the bar didn’t like the word no.”

Booker grunts at the news, looking as pissed as Nile feels. “Did he hurt him?”

It’s the exact question she was about to ask, but Booker’s concern is touching. She squeezes his hand.

“Booker?”

Nile smirks and puts them on speaker.

“Yeah. Hey, Joe.”

Joe chuckles. “Sorry to interrupt, man.”

Booker shrugs.

“It’s fine,” Nile assures. “Nicky. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Joe was there.”

She rolls her eyes at his sappy tone even though she’s thankful Joe kept his end of their deal. “Where are you now? Home?”

“I’m actually at Joe’s place. It was closer to the bar.”

“Are you calling to ask permission to stay overnight?”

All three men laugh at her teasing.

“No,” Nicky replies. “This just felt too heavy to text. And I wanted you to know where I was so you wouldn’t freak out when you went home, and I wasn’t there.”

“Who says I’m going home?”

Booker arches an eyebrow and smiles.

Nicky audibly chokes on his words. He clears his throat. “Well, okay then.”

*****

When Nicky wakes the next morning wrapped in Joe’s embrace, he knows Joe was right that first night they met.

He did end up meeting Quynh.

He did end up at Joe’s place.

And he did end up in his bed.


End file.
